A saiyan among ninjas
by spideydbzsoniclied09
Summary: Gohan gets stuck in Naruto's world after an accident at Bulma's lab (I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

A saiyan among ninjas

Dragon Ball world, Capsule Corporation, 3 years after the end of the Cell games

"Here you go!" said Bulma as she gave Gohan his newly fixed computer

" Thanks Bulma, you've just saved me from spending some zeny on a new pc!." Cheerfully said Gohan

" Oh don't mention it. After you saved us all three years ago, I think this is the least I could do. So how're things going with you?" she asked

"Fine. Little Goten has turned out to be a miniature version of dad and now mom is teaching him how to read" he responded

" Just like Goku, huh? Do you… still miss him?"

"Well… yeah… it took mom some time to accept this, but… oh well, I'd rather not think about it. So how about you and Vegeta?"

" DON'T MENTION HIM! Since you've defeated Cell he's been training nonstop in the gravity chamber! I told him not to use any ki blasts while inside because they could destroy it, but noooo… he's destroyed it 11 times as of now! 11! The last time was yesterday,and since I didn't have any time to waste repairing the chamber, I just asked Krillin to find the Dragon Balls so I could ask Shenlong to repair it"

" Wait… you used the Dragon Balls to do something you could have done yourself? Since you've made just one wish we now have to wait 4 months for the Dragon Balls to work again"

"I HAVE A COMPANY TO RUN, YOU KNOW!? I CAN'T JUST WASTE TIME LIKE TH-"

KABOOOM!

"W-WHAT WAS THAT!?" asked Gohan

"GODDAMNIT, VEGETA NOT AGAIN! THIS IS THE 12TH TIME YOU'VE BLOWN IT UP! GHAAA!" yelled Bulma as she ran outside the lab.

"Well… best of luck to her…"

Gohan was about to get out of the lab, until he noticed a strange machine. He got curious, wanting to know what it was

"What's this supposed to be?" he pressed a switch on the machine.

The machine activated and started vibrating

"Uh oh, maybe I've touched something I shouldn't have"

What looked like a vortex opened up in front of the machine and it sucked in the nearest thing to it: Gohan

After what felt like an eternity Gohan slowly woke up. He immediately noticed he wasn't in Bulma's lab anymore, the room he was in now looked more like an hospital room.

"W-where…?"

" I see you've finally woken up!"

"Who the..!?"

Gohan turned and saw an old man wearing a white coat and a hat

" Hello. My name is Sarutobi Hiruzen and I'm the Hokage"

"H-Hokage? What's that?"

" Aren't you supposed to introduce yourself, young man?"

"Oh right, sorry. I'm Gohan, Son Gohan. Where am I?"

" This is the hospital of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. Would you mind telling me where you came from and why you were lying on the street outside before one of the boys of the village found you?"

"Well… it's going to be really hard to explain this… and you probably won't believe me, but… well here goes"

After about an hour of stories about aliens, androids and martial arts

"… and then I woke up here"

"Well that was quite an original and complex story, but like you said before I find it rather hard to believe… for all I know you could be a spy sent from another village to attack us. Mind showing me some proof of what you've just said?"

"Well… how about this?"

As he spoke, Gohan extended his right arm and opened his hand, in it a baseball sized ball of light appeared

"W-what's this?"

" It's a ki ball"

" K-KI!?"

" Yeah… every fighter in my world I know of can use it. Don't you have it here?"

" W-we ninjas use chakra for our jutsus, which is formed by mixing spiritual and physical energy. Ki is supposed to be one's physical force only! But using it without the spiritual energy balancing it should be impossible!"

" I suppose that's proof enough then?"

" Yes, s-sorry for my outburst. So, from what you've told me, you're probably going to be wished back to your world by those Dragon Balls in 4 months, correct?"

" Yeah, but in the meantime I kinda need a place to stay. I hate to ask but…"

" Say no more! Yes, I will allow you to stay in this village"

" Really!? Gosh, thank you mr…"

" But I also want you to do something"

" Which is?"

" I want you to become a ninja, so you can put your amazing abilities to the advantage of the village"

" Me? A ninja? I don't know sir… not to sound ungrateful or anything but I don't really like hurting people so becoming a ninja wouldn't really be the best thing for me to do."

"Well in that case you can still stay here. But you'll have to live with the thought of not having helped the village to repay for your stay here" he said with a smirk on his face

"Ugh.. you're trying to convince me by manipulating my sense of responsibility, are you? Fine I accept. But I don't have any kind of ninja training, how am I supposed to…?"

" Don't worry, my dear boy! From what you've told me you're not going to need any kind of training whatsoever. I'm going to inform the teacher of the academy about your "special" abilities"

"Wait, what? Academy?"

"Yes, if you want to become a ninja you're going to have to surpass a little test there which is going to take place a couple of days from now"

"Okay. But where am I going to live?"

"Remember when I said that it was one of the boys of the village who found you? His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he's an orphan so he lives all alone in an apartment so I think he could use some company. He's a good kid, although a bit hyperactive and mischievous"

"Oh… well, thank you, I guess"

"Oh, one more thing: do not tell anyone about where you come from or about your powers. You're from a distant village and you went up here after failing some kind of teleportation jutsu, you can't find your way home so you'll be staying here, understood?"

"Yep"

"Well then… NARUTO, YOU CAN COME IN NOW!"

Just then a young boy with blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks and wearing orange ninja clothing came bursting through the door.

"IS HE AWAKE OLD MAN!? IS… oh.. hi"

"Hi, my name's Son Gohan"

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be Hokage!"

" Naruto, Gohan here comes from a distant village but accidentally ended up here after failing a teleportation jutsu called…

"Instant Transmission"

" Yes… that… he'll be staying here for the next 3 months and I was hoping you could let him stay at your pla…"

" YOU MEAN HE' GOING TO BE MY ROOMMATE!? YEEESSS! I'M FINALLY GONNA HAVE A FRIEND!"

" D-don't you think it's a bit too soon to call me tha- WOAH!" Gohan didn't have the time to finish his sentence as he was literally pulled from his bed and dragged out of the room by an excited Naruto.

"DON'T WORRY, I'M SURE WE'LL BE THE BEST OF FRIENDS! NOW COME WITH ME, I'M GONNA TAKE TO A TOUR OF THE VILLAGE!"

"( Oh Dende… what have I gotten myself into?" thought Gohan

" This looks like the beginning of a real friendship! ( Although I really hope young Gohan can keep his true power hidden from everyone… if word spread that there's a young boy with enough power to dwarf the Nine Tails', things could go bad… for him and for the village)" thought the Third

After about 2 hours of sightseeing around the village the two finally went to Naruto's apartment, which Gohan found to be the second messiest place he had ever been to, second only to the many battlefields he had been to.

" I'm sorry, but since I only have one bed you'll have to sleep on the couch"

" Don't worry about it"

" Hey, can ask you something?"

" What?"

"What village are you from?"

"(GULP! I have to think of something quickly!) It's called… uhm… the village hidden in the vegetables"

" Never heard about it"

" It's a really far away village"

" Aren't your parents going to be worried?"

" Nah… the reason I tried that teleportation jutsu was to find a good place to train, they know I can take care of myself. Now sorry but I'd want to take some sleep.

" B-but you've slept for 5 hours!"

"I still have to recover the chakra I consumed by performing that jutsu, 5 hours isn't enough."

" Oh, well… Goodnight then!"

"Goodnight"

To be continued next chapter

Preview: It's going to be Gohan's first day at the academy and he's going to make new friends and new rivals. He's also going to fight someone( no it's not Sasuke)

And finally here's a list of power levels ( I personally think they're useless, but they seem to be so important to some people, here you go)

Gohan ( normal state): 80000000

Naruto: 8.4

Third Hokage: 67

Nine Tails: 300

Hope you liked it!


	2. Not the best day of school

A saiyan among ninjas

Chapter 2: Not the best day of school

Gohan's first morning at Naruto's place was pretty normal… for his standards anyway since the blond ninja wasn't used to someone emptying his fridge just to have breakfast. They got to the academy on time and as soon as Gohan entered the class he took a good look at all the people in it: there was, of course, the teacher, Iruka, a tall man with a scar running horizontally on his nose; he also saw a fat kid eating some chips, another kid with black hair and eyes and an extremely lazy look on his face, a girl with long, blond hair and green eyes who was literally drooling at the sight of a black haired boy, another girl with pink hair and green eyes who was doing the exact same thing, a guy with brown hair, two red markings on his face with a small dog sitting on his head, a guy wearing some dark goggles and a coat which covered half of his face and gave a "strong and silent type of guy" vibe, a girl with short, black hair and, strangest of things, white eyes, and then there was the black haired kid who had what Gohan had come to name "the Vegeta stare".

" OK class, this is Son Gohan, he's not from Konoha but he'll be staying here for the next 3 months. The Hokage has allowed him to apply to the academy so he can at least reach Genin rank. He doesn't actually have any ninja training but he's a really good taijutsu user." Said Iruka giving Gohan a wink

" Hey wait a sec, sensei! Why is this guy allowed to become a Konoha ninja if he's not even gonna stay here for more than 3 months!? And how come he doesn't need to take any ninja training and still be allowed here unlike the rest of us!?"

" The Hokage has his reasons Kiba, and I thought I had already told you: he's a really skilled taijutsu user and…"

" So what? Taijutsu alone isn't enough to become a ninja! ( as he said this, on the other side of the village, a boy with some really big eyebrows sneezed while in the middle of training) I say he's no good"

" Well, Kiba if that's what you think then how about you two have a little match? It'll be the perfect opportunity for Gohan to show us his abilities!"

" Uhm sensei …? I don't really think that's…" tried saying Gohan

"YEAH! I'M SURE GOHAN WILL BE ABLE TO KICK YOUR ASS IN NO TIME FLAT!" yelled Naruto

"But, I don't really wanna…"

" Fine! I'll show that little dumbass what it means to be a real ninja!"

" (Sigh… I give up… it's only been 5 minutes in here and I've already picked up a fight without even wanting one) thought the young saiyan with a depressed look on his face

Outside

" Alright listen! You're allowed to use any non-lethal jutsu you know, the first one to fall to the ground for more than 10 seconds or unconscious loses!"

"Heh! I'm gonna enjoy bringing you down a notch or two! You ready Akamaru?"

"Bau!"

"Why are you acting like this? What did I do to you?"

" I thought I had made it clear enough already: I just hate guys like you who think they can become ninjas just because they know how to throw a punch!"

"But I'm… ah forget it… I'm just going to warn you: give up, I don't wish to hurt you for such a stupid question"

" And what makes you think I'm the one who's going to get hurt? Just shut up and fight!"

" Sigh… don't say I didn't warn you, though…( I've gotta be careful, this guy's power level is so low I may accidentally send him to Jupiter if I don't pull my punches)

" GO GOHAN! KICK HIS ASS!" yelled Naruto

"READY? FIGHT!" yelled Iruka

Kiba ran full speed towards Gohan, ready for a blow to the stomach. Gohan had to admit that he was really fast for normal human standards, but of course he was just moving in slow motion from his point of view. He could have easily taken the punch, but since he had promised the Hokage not to show too much power, he just stepped to the side, avoiding the punch, and then elbowed him on the cheek, trying to make it look to everyone like he actually put some effort into it. Kiba and Akamaru fell to the ground, but got up a few seconds after.

WOOOOOW! Was the sound that came from (almost) everyone's mouth

"YEAH! KEEP GOING LIKE THAT GOHAN! KICK HIS ASS!" sreamed Naruto

"D-damn you…! Okay… maybe you're a bit better than I thought you would be, but now let's see if you can take this!" said Kiba as he began charging towards Gohan again

( Oh brother… he's a stubborn one) thought the saiyan

As soon as Kiba came close enough, Gohan hit him in the face, but the second his attack hit Kiba just disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When the smoke disappeared there was just a wooden log instead of Kiba

"W-what the…!?"

GATSUGA!

Gohan quickly turned to see Kiba and Akamaru turning into what looked like drills and coming towards him at full speed.

Kiba was sure the attack would hit Gohan, but instead it just went right through him. After he finished the attack he noticed that he only attacked an afterimage of Gohan

"H-how..!? Bunshin no jutsu…!?"

"No…"

Kiba quickly turned only to have Gohan's foot hit him in the face, sending him flying a couple of meters and crashing into a tree, rendering him unconscious.

"…Zanzoken ( After image technique)"

Everyone cheered him for his victory, except for his defeated opponent and that black haired boy, who was now aiming the Vegeta stare right at him. Now he knew how his dad felt around Vegeta

The rest of his day at the Academy was dull, except for the over 9000 questions from Naruto and the others. He couldn't understand much from Iruka's lessons, except for what he said about chakra because it sounded pretty similar to ki.

On their way home Naruto was still making questions like: How are you so strong/fast? How did you do that after image thing? Etc.

" Hey, wait here Gohan, I'm gonna go buy something for us to eat for breakfast tomorrow, I'm not gonna be unprepared this time!"

"Heh, yeah sorry! I'll wait here"

While Naruto was walking towards the nearest store Gohan began wondering how things were going on in his world. He hoped nothing bad was happening, like an alien invasion or something, and he really hoped his mother didn't get a heart attack after knowing that her son had disappeared, after the death of his father she probably couldn't have coped with another loss.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE, YOU DEMON BRAT!"

"What the…!?"

Gohan saw Naruto running from the store with the owner yelling at him

" What happened!? Why did that guy yell at you like that!?"

"Oh… it's nothing … really! Most of the adults of this village are just jerks like that! Guess that means we're gonna have ramen for breakfast too! ICHIKARU'S HERE WE GO!"

Gohan wasn't buying this at all. He knew Naruto was the number 1 prankster of the village, but calling him "Demon brat" was way too much. There had to be something that either Naruto or the Hokage weren't telling him. He was going to have a little chat with the Third this night…

Power levels

Gohan( while holding back against Kiba): 30

Kiba: 8.7

Kyuubi:300 ( I changed my mind)

Sasuke: 9.2

Sakura: 6

Ino: 6

Choji: 8.3

Shikamaru: 7.9

Shino: 8.8

Hinata: 6.5 ( She has an advantage over Sakura and Ino at this point tank to the Byakugan and the Jyuuken)

Preview for the next chapter: Gohan learns the story of the Kyuubi and is finally applied to a team. And that team is…


	3. Genin Gohan

A saiyan among ninjas

Chapter 3: Genin Gohan

It was around 9.30 p.m, the Hokage was in his office all alone doing his usual paperwork. He was about to call it a night and go home when suddenly he heard someone knocking at the window. He quickly turned around and got into a battle stance, preparing for battle. He soon dropped his guard, though, as he realized who was it that knocked at the window.

"If you wanted to talk to me, you could have at least gone through the door, Gohan" said the Third while opening the window, letting the young saiyan in

"I'm sorry, I had to wait till this hour to get Naruto off my back. I tried entering through the door but those guard ninja wouldn't let me at this hour."

" And what about the Anbus placed around this building?"

" They're sleeping now. Don't worry, they didn't even see me coming"

" Alright, so… to what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

"It's about Naruto"

"What about him?"

" You see… this afternoon, while we were walking home after the academy Naruto stopped at a store to buy some stuff…"

" Yes, and…?"

" And then the owner threw him out calling him "Demon brat""

The Hokage showed a bit of worry in his eyes for a split second before saying

" Well.. as you know, Naruto is quite a prankster and…"

" With all due respect, sir, just because he's a big prankster doesn't justify the fact that he was called DEMON brat rather than just brat. I don't know how things work here but from where I come from that's not really normal. There's something you're not telling me, and since it's about my roommate and friend, I want to know what it is. I want to see if I can help somehow. Please…"

"Sigh… What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room, you mustn't tell this to anyone else, not even to Naruto, understood?"

"You have my word"

"Very well… There was once a very dangerous and powerful demon called the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, or Kyuubi, if you wish… it was a horrific monster that no one was ever able to defeat, he had the power to crush entire mountains with just its tails…"

"Uhm… Impressive, I guess…?"

"Very, for our standards. Anyway, the demon attacked the village 12 years ago; we tried fighting it, but it was useless: it was just too powerful. Then the Fourth Hokage found a solution: to seal the beast within someone's body, and he was successful: although it cost him his life he managed to seal the demon within the body of a newborn baby, and that baby was Naruto."

"But why? Why him? Why couldn't the Fourth Hokage seal the demon in his own body!?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that so let's just say that the Fourth had his reasons. Neither Naruto nor the other children of the village know about this, the only ones who do are the adults who were present during the attack. I made it so that nobody would be allowed to speak about this matter to Naruto or the children in order to protect him… it's the least I can do…"

" Sigh… alright… but this also makes me want to ask you one more thing: one of the reasons why you allowed me to stay here is because of this, right? Because there's always the risk of the demon breaking free or something and in that case I would be the only one who could stop it, am I right?"

"…Yes…"

"But can't we just… I don't know… extract the demon while outside the village so that I may take it down? You know I'm strong enough to do that! There's no risk!"

"I would have asked you that already if that was possible. You see, the seal is made in a way that if the demon is ever forcefully extracted from its host, the host will die."

"Oh… I see…"

"I'm sorry for not telling you this earlier, I hope you understand that I had my valid reasons. But anyway, let's change the subject of this conversation, shall we? I heard about your first day at the academy…"

"Oh, yeah… Heh heh heh…!"

"Young Kiba's back is still aching and he's missing a tooth…"

"I-I warned him, but he wouldn't listen and…"

" I know, it's just that you have to understand that your little display of strength there was a bit too impressive. Not even Sasuke Uchiha has ever been able to defeat him so easily"

" I know, I was holding back during the whole fight, if I didn't he would've been the first 12 year old to ever land on the Moon."

"Yes, I'm just warning you to be more careful next time. Tomorrow the graduation test will take place; it usually consist of a written test and a practical one, but you'll only have to do the practical one due to your poor ninja knowledge. After graduating you'll be promoted to Genin rank and applied to a team under the guidance of a Jonin master"

"Oh… and what team will I be applied to?"

"I won't spoil the surprise to you, so you'll have to wait till tomorrow"

"Ok then. I'm sorry if I troubled you at this hour. I'd better get home now, even a saiyan needs to sleep."

"Wait! Before you go…"

The third a small case and a sack from his pockets

"These were found around the area where Naruto found you, and I thought they were yours"

He handed them to Gohan

"This is my sack of senzu beans! I completely forgot about it! And this is a capsule case! It must be from Bulma's lab! The vortex must've sucked it in too! Thanks"

" Don't mention it. Rest well, young man"

" Good night, Sir!" said Gohan as he flew out of the window

The next day, at the academy

The graduation test was taking place and as the Hokage had predicted Gohan didn't have to do the written test, which got him even more hate filled stares from Kiba and that Uchiha guy. All the students till now had managed to pass both tests and was now Gohan's turn

"Ok Gohan, since you were never thought how to perform the Bunshin no jutsu, you may show us any other kind of jutsu you know to pass this test"

"Don't worry, I know just the jutsu to use, and it's very similar to the Bunshin, too!"

"What?"

Gohan faked doing a couple of hand seals to make it look like it actually was a jutsu and then said:

"SHIN-SHIN NO KEN (Multi-form technique) !"

And to everyone's surprise another Gohan came out of the original one

"(Thank you, Tenshinhan!)" he thought

"Incredible! It's just like the Bunshin!" said Iruka

"Actually, it's a bit different, but I won't go into details" said Gohan as he made the other one disappear with a flick of his fingers

"Very good. You're promoted, you can go sit now. Naruto, it's your turn now!"

" Good luck, buddy" Gohan whispered to his friend

"Thanks"

Naruto then tried to perform the jutsu, but unfortunately failed, creating only a half-dead clone. Everyone in the class was laughing at him (almost everyone), which only made Naruto more upset.

For the rest of the day Naruto had been unusually quiet. Gohan didn't ask him anything as he could only imagine how he must have felt. Once they arrived home Naruto immediately went out, saying he needed some time alone. Gohan decided to rest for the rest of the day till night so he could go out to see what the capsule in the case the Hokage gave him contained.

Later that night

Gohan had to go into the forest outside the village during the night while no one would see him to go and test that capsule. For all he knew it could contain an entire house

"Let's try this out. HOP!"

He threw the capsule after pressing the button on top of it. The capsule explode in a thick cloud of smoke. After the smoke cleared he discovered that the capsule contained a spaceship identical to the one his dad used to get to Namek!

"This must be the spaceship Vegeta used for his training sessions before Bulma built him a gravity chamber in their house, so I guess it has a gravity machine inside. Not quite what I was hoping for…"

He pressed a button on the ship to shrink it back into the capsule

"I'd better bring this with me at all times, from what I've noticed so far the technology in this world isn't very advanced so they would probably freak out after seeing something like this…"

"STOP! DON'T DO IT, MIZUKI!"

"I-is that Iruka sensei's voice!?"

He quickly flew to where the voice came from and hid on a branch. He saw Naruto holding a huge scroll, Iruka injured by shurikens and Mizuki, the other professor present during the graduation test.

"(What the heck is happening here!?)

"HERE'S THE TRUTH, BOY! EVER WONDERED WHY EVERYONE HATES YOU SO MUCH? EVER HEARD STORIES ABOUT THE KYUUBI? THE MONSTER WHO ATTACKED THE VILLAGE 12 YEARS AGO AND KILLED MANY PEOPLE INCLUDING IRUKA'S PARENTS? IT'S YOU, BOY! YES, YOU!

"W-w-w-what…?" stuttered Naruto

"(NO! That son of a…)" thought Gohan

"WHICH MEANS THAT BY KILLING YOU I'LL BE DOING A FAVOR TO EVERYONE! YOU'RE NO USE TO ME ANYMORE ANYWAY!" and as he said this he charged towards Naruto with a huge shuriken in hand. Iruka was about to take the blow for Naruto but then Gohan appeared from a tree and (lightly) kicked Mizuki in the jaw, sending him to a tree, though he got up a second after.

"GOHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" asked Iruka

"I was training in the forest when I heard you scream. Looks like I came just in time… Now let me handle this!"

"No…"

"N-Naruto…?"

"I'm the one who's going to end this… NOBODY TOUCHES IRUKA SENSEI WHILE I'M AROUND, YOU BASTARD! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

As he said it an army of clones appeared everywhere

"(Kage Bunshin…!? But how…!?)" thought both Gohan and Iruka

"Now… where were we?" said the Narutos cracking their fingers and walking towards Mizuki

After a few minutes of reducing Mizuki to a bloody pulp

"Naruto… that was… incredible…" said Iruka

"Yeah… and Gohan… thanks… were you… listening to…"

" …what Mizuki said? Yes, I was. Don't worry, that secret is safe with me"

"Aren't you afraid of me being a… a demon?"

"What? You're no demon, Naruto. The Kyuubi was just sealed within you" said Iruka

"R-really?"

"And even if you were a demon, I still wouldn't betray a friend, believe me!" said Gohan, giving him the thumbs up.

"Y-you…"

"(Oh, Dende… is he going to…?)"

Naruto hugged Gohan while crying

" Hey, Naruto come here. I have something to give you"

"What is it, Iruka sensei?"

"Close your eyes"

Naruto closed them and Iruka placed a leaf ninja headband on his forehead

"You can open them now!"

"W-wha…?"

"Congratulations for your graduation!"

"I-Iruka… sensei…"

He started crying again and hugged Iruka, causing him pain due to his injuries

"(Well… all's well that ends well…)" thought Gohan

Two days later, at the academy

"Alright, class, now that you've all graduated you will all be now split into teams. Each team will be under the tutelage of a Jonin master. Let's start…

After a while

"Now, team 7 will consist of: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…"

"YEEEESSSS!"

"No…."

"…and Uchiha Sasuke"

"YEEESSSSS!"

"Hn…"

"WHYYY!? WHY COULDN'T IT BE GOHAN!?"

"It was decided that each team member would compensate each other: Sakura has had the best marks in the written tests, while Sasuke was the best in the practical ones. You, on the other hand Naruto, are the worst student of the academy"

"But it's just not fair…"

"Stop whining, you moron…" said Sasuke

"YOU SHUT UP,BASTARD!" this caused Naruto to get hit on the head by Sakura

"DON'T CALL SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT, YOU MORON!"

"Now, team 8 will consist of Aburame Shino, Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Son Gohan."

"(WHAT!? I GET TO BE IN THE SAME TEAM AS THAT JERK!?)" both Kiba and Gohan thought at the same time

To be continued in the next chapter


	4. The 2 tests

A saiyan among ninjas

Chapter 4: The 2 tests

After the team selection finished, Iruka pointed each team to a specific room where they would wait for their Jonin sensei to arrive. While in there Gohan tried to at least start a conversation with Shino and Hinata (He didn't bother talking to Kiba since he already knew how that would end). It didn't end very well: talking to Shino was like talking to a brick wall.

( Man… when compared to this guy, Piccolo looks like the cheeriest person in the world…)

He then tried talking to Hinata but the second he said "hi" her face went as red as a tomato and began stuttering like mad while talking: it took her 30 seconds to even say her name

(And this girl seems like the polar opposite of mom…)

After about 10 minutes someone finally entered the room: it was a black haired woman with red eyes, fair skin and wearing a white outfit

"So you're team 8… I'm your Jonin sensei, Kurenai Yuhi, pleased to meet you all"

"Hello!"

"Hi"

"Woof!"

"H-hello…"

"…"

"Now… how should we start? Let's start with introducing ourselves, saying our names, abilities, the things we like, what we don't like and our hobbies. I'll start: as I said, my name is Kurenai Yuhi and I'm 27 years old. I'm a Jonin level ninja, which is the highest possible rank excluding the Hokage, and I'm also an expert in Genjutsu. I'd rather not talk about the things I like or dislike. My hobby is having evening drinks. Now, in alphabetical order: Aburame Shino…"

"Yes… My name is Aburame Shino. I'm from the Aburame clan which uses different species of insects to fight. I like insects. I dislike people who hate insects. My hobby is studying insects. That is all."

"( Okay, he has the word creepy written all over him…)" thought Gohan

"Uhm… Alright… Hyuga Hinata"

"U-uhm… M-my name is Hyuga H-Hinata… I'm from the H-Hyuga clan, which uses the J-Jyuken in conjunction with our d-dojutsu that lets us see at a-a 360 d-degrees angle and it also gives us X-ray v-vision. I-I l-l-like… u-uhm…( her face started to get even redder than before) I-I'd rather not t-talk about it… I-I don't like f-fighting and violent p-people. M-y hobby is pressing flowers.

(360 degrees and x ray vision? I guess that explains the white eyes… I thought they looked weird. Then again being able to turn your hair blond and your eyes green is even weirder…) thought Gohan

"Okay then… Inuzuka Kiba…"

"Right! I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my best pal Akamaru!"

"Arf!"

"I'm from the Inuzuka clan which uses trained dogs to aid its members during missions. I like fighting, Akamaru and dogs in general. What I don't like, however is people who think they can become ninjas without any kind of hard work and without even knowing what it means to be a ninja. My hobbies are training and playing with Akamaru"

(He was referring to me before, wasn't he?) thought Gohan with his right eye slightly twitching

" Well, then… the last one is: Son Gohan"

"That's me. My name is Son Gohan, I'm from the Son clan which specializes in the use of martial arts and that of chakra as a means of flying. I also know some jutsus that fire chakra at the enemy like the Kamehameha or Masenko. I like studying…"

"Neeeeeerd!" said Kiba

"…and I wish to become a great researcher one day! I don't like fighting and violence in general, in fact it's been 3 years since the last time I've trained."

"WHAT!? 3 YEARS!? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?"

"It means he could've kicked your ass even harder, Kiba" responded Shino with his usual monotone voice

"NOBODY ASKED YOU, SHINO!"

"Quiet, you two! Go on, Gohan" said Kurenai

"Yes… uhm… and my hobbies are reading mangas and going out with my friends"

( So he doesn't like fighting and violence… ironic considering what the Hokage told me about him… He's similar to Hinata in that aspect) thought Kurenai

" Okay then… you can go no. Tomorrow you will meet me outside of the main entrance of the village at 8.30 in the morning, you will have to do 2 little tests to stay on this tests. If you'll be able to pass at least one of them you can stay on the team, if not you'll have to do another year here at the academy."

"WHAT!? BUT THAT'S UNFAIR! WE'VE ALREADY PASSED A TEST! WE'RE ALL GENINS NOW!" said Kiba

"I'm sorry to put it this way but I make the rules here. These tests will test your ninja skills. Oh, and one more thing: don't eat anything for breakfast."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?" sreamed Gohan

"You've heard me, now go. See you tomorrow!" And with that she went away

"W-why would she want us not to eat anything for tomorrow's tests?" asked a worried Hinata

"I don't know, but I'm smelling something fishy about this…" mumbled Kiba

(N-no food… no food for an entire morning… I'm gonna be starving…) thought Gohan

The next day, outside the main entrance, 8.28

"She should be here in 2 minutes…" said Kiba

"Y'know… Naruto told me that his sensei also told him and his team not to eat anything for their test…" said Gohan

"Really? Maybe it's a test every Genin must do…"

Then Kurenai appeared in front of them, surprising everyone but Shino

"Good, you're on time. Now let's talk about your first test. You see this?"

She showed them a piece of paper with the word ninja written on it

"I have hidden 12 of these in the forest, you will have to find 3 of them each to pass the test. If you try bringing a fourth with you, not giving some of your team members the chance to complete the test, you will fail the test" she said eyeing Kiba

"You have 1 hour. The losers or loser will still have the next test to save him or herself… but will have to skip lunch."

"WHAAAAAAAT!? SKIP LUNCH!? I'VE ALREADY SKIPPED BREAKFAST I CAN'T SKIP LUNCH TOO! WHEN CAN WE START, SENSEI!?" said Gohan

"Now"

Gohan immediately sped into the forest with the rest of the team following behind.

After a while Gohan was starting to have some trouble

"GHAAAA! I CAN'T FIND ANY OF THOSE BLASTED THINGS! IT'S LIKE SEARCHING FOR 3 NEEDLES IN A FOREST-SIZED HAYSTACK!"

"Guuuuuuurgle" Gohan's stomach

"Ugh… now the hunger is really taking its toll on me… Wait! This reminds me… Dad once told me how, when he and Krillin were training under Master Roshi, they had to find a rock he threw in a jungle in an hour or else they would skip dinner. Dad told me he was able to track the smell of that rock! Maybe Saiyans have an advanced sense of smell and I just didn't notice it all this time! Let's try this out!"

Sniff!Sniff!Sniff!

"….Sigh… it's not working… maybe dad had that kind of smell only because he had lived in full contact with nature for about 12 years of his life…" and this depressed Gohan even more

One hour later the team went back to the entrance

"Well… I see you've all found three pieces each… except for you Gohan…"

"I-I'm sorry…"

(HA! Now we're even!) thought Kiba

"But… how were you able to find those so easily?" he asked

"Me and Akamaru have a really good sense of smell! Finding these things was a piece of cake!"

"I-I used my d-dojutsu…"

" My bugs helped me…"

"But if you all have special abilities that can help you find things with ease, then how was I supposed to pass this test?"

"It's very simple, actually: you could've just asked your teammates to help you. Being in a team also means having to help one another, after all I've never said anything about not having to use teamwork. You just rushed into the forest while not even considering asking for help as an option. The goal of this test wasn't just to test your tracking skills, but also your skills at working as a team." Explained Kurenai

Gohan just hung his head while Kiba began snickering

"Don't laugh like that, Kiba. This same thing also applies to you all: all of you also only worked alone and if it weren't for your tracking skills you would all be in the same position as Gohan's. But don't worry, Gohan, there's always the second test, which I'm sure you will certainly find more suitable for your abilities."

"Oh? And what is it?"

"A ninja has to be a good tracker and also a good team worker, true, but you also have to know how to defend yourself and this is what this next test will be all about. You'll have to fight against each other"

Both Kiba and Hinata started to shake in fear, Shino wasn't shaking but behind his goggles he had a very nervous look. All of them had one name on their minds: Gohan. After Gohan's display of strength at the academy they were all deeply afraid to fight against him, especially Kiba.

"This isn't going to be a battle royale, though. Since there's four of you you will fight in 1 on 1 matches which I will decide. I won't put Kiba against Gohan since we all know how that would end. These will be the matches: first round: Kiba vs Shino. Second round: Hinata vs Gohan."

Kiba let out a sigh of relief. Shino calmed down ( although nobody noticed how nervous he was before). Hinata was absolutely terrified

"So… uhm… let's do our best…?" said Gohan to Hinata, trying to cheer her up somehow, but she just let out a small squeal and fainted

"Oh, crap… not again…" said Kiba

"So… does this count as a KO?" asked Gohan

Power Level list:

Kurenai: 41

Gohan (surpressed for the fight): 10

Kakashi:47

Asuma: around 40

Guy(without the seven gates): 47

Preview for the next chapter: It's Gohan vs Hinata. After this Gohan learns a little something about the Hyuga clan


	5. Byaku-what?

A saiyan among ninjas

Chapter 5: Byaku-what?

The match between Shino and Kiba lasted a good five minutes and in the end Shino won. Kiba held his own very well but was ultimately tricked by Shino who used his bugs to set a trap for him and Akamaru

After the match ended Hinata finally woke up but nearly fainted again after hearing that it was now her turn

Both her and Gohan got into their fighting stances: hers was a common Juken stance while he had his right arm in front of him and his left one to his side

"BEGIN!" said Kurenai

Gohan thought it would be best waiting for Hinata to make the first move, but, as he had feared, Hinata was just too scared to even move a muscle, she was just shaking like a leaf.

(I-I have no chances… he beat Kiba with only two hits while at the academy , and I could never beat Kiba! His fighting abilities look as refined as Neji's… maybe even more… I can only hope he ends this quickly…) thought Hinata

(This is getting us nowhere real fast… She's just too scared to make a move and judging by how she talks it's not just fear, it's a lack of confidence…) thought Gohan before saying:

"Hey don't worry! Everything's ok, it's just a friendly match, nobody's going to kill anyone, relax."

That didn't help very much so he decided to take another path

"Look I know what you're thinking right now: I have no chances, there's no way I can beat this guy, I'm just a weakling, right?"

"Uh!? H-how did you…?"

"I know that look… when I was a little kid I was just like that, you know: scared, lacking confidence and soon to give up…" he said remembering how he was too scared to do anything against his fight with Nappa, which cost the lives of many of his friends, including Piccolo.

"But I learned from experience that you won't go far with that kind of attitude. Remember: even if all the odds are stacked up against you, even if the situation seems impossible, don't ever give up. Even if you're going to fail, you're at least going to do it while trying rather than just sitting there and waiting for the worst to come. It won't do you any good to stay there without doing anything…"

"B.-but you're s-so s-strong…"

"So what? You may also be able to win this match… you'll never know until you try"

"B-but even if I-I were to win…you've already failed the first test… if you fail this one…"

"Don't worry! I wouldn't care, really! After all I only become a ninja because of special reasons, not because I actually wanted to! I've already said it: I hate violence"

(H-he didn't want to become a ninja? So I'm not the only one…)

"Now let's finally start this match! Come at me with everything you've got!"

(H-he's right, after all. If I don't even try, I'll never be able to know if I'll succeed or not. It won't do me any good if I just stay here drowning in my own lack of confidence. A-and I'm sure N-Naruto would do the same thing)

"A-alright then… here I come!" she said with a little bit more confidence than usual

Kurenai smiled at the sight before her eyes

(Did he actually manage to convince Hinata to stand up a bit? Maybe this guy isn't so bad…) thought Kiba

Hinata began charging at Gohan and began a quick flurry of attacks which he dodged

"(What kind of fighting style is this? She's not trying to punch me, she's trying to hit me with her fingers and palms…)

Gohan grabbed Hinata's left arm after dodging he last strike and tossed her a few meters away, but she quickly got up

(H-he's amazingly fast! He dodged them all! T-then that means…. I have no choice…)

"G-Gohan-kun! P-please forgive me but this attack I'm going to hit you with… i-it's going really h-hurt!"

(Now let's see…) thought Kurenai

"Huh…? What's that?"

"BYAKUGAN!" as she said it the veins around her eyes became visible

"Byaku-what?"

(What…!? I-impossible! H-he doesn't have a c-chakra network! H-how!? What am I supposed to do?)

Then she remembered Gohan's words

(I-I guess I won't know if the attack will work or not until I try…)

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: EIGHT PALMS!"

(Just eight palms… so it's not the full 64… but still let's see how he takes it…) thought Kurenai

"No seriously, Byaku-wha-UFF!"

TWO PALMS!

Gohan, being distracted, got hit by the attack and received the hits that followed

FOUR PALMS!

SIX PALMS!

EIGHT TRIGRAMS: EIGHT PALMS!

With the last hit Gohan fell to the ground

(I-I can't believe it… I-I did it… I actually did it!)

But then Gohan quickly got up

"N-no…."

"What kind of attack was that? Those hits kinda stung…"

(So it's just how the Hokage had theorized: since he doesn't have chakra and, consequentially, a chakra network, the juken can't damage his inner organs nor block his power like it does to everyone else. This also means not even Genjutsus will work on him…) thought Kurenai

"That was a very fast attack, Hinata! And your skills were incredible, Gohan! You all pass this test!"

"What?"the whole team(minus Shino) said

"You've heard me, this test's goal was to test your fighting skills, winning the match wasn't necessary, your skills just had to surprise me to pass this one, so you all pass" she said

"YATTAAA!" Everyone said('cept Shino)

Kurenai then opened a backpack she had brought along with herself and revealed a whole picnic set

"And as I promised: here's your lunch! Of course since Gohan couldn't pass the first test he's not allowed to eat"

Kiba immediately began to eat, while Shino and Hinata just looked at Gohan who looked like he was starving

"I-I'm not really hungry" said Hinata

"Me neither" said Shino

Kurenai just looked at them with a smile on her face, while looking at Kiba with a slight scowl

Later that day, Shino and Kiba decided to go home alone, while Gohan was walking Hinata home trying to cheer her up

"That attack was really fast, y'know?"

"T-the only reason it hit y-you was because y-you were distracted, though…"

"Yeah, you noticed I was distracted and took your chance! That was a smart move!"

"B-but still… y-you didn't even feel it… why d-don't you have chakra network?"

"Well…let's just say that's one of my clan's secrets, ok?"

"Yours must be a really p-powerful clan…"

"Well… heh heh heh!"

They finally arrived at the Hyuga house hold where a tall man was waiting with an impatient look on his face

He was Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father

"F-father!"

"You're late for your training… you should've been here 15 minutes ago…"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry… I-I was just…"

"I won't accept any excuses so don't bother trying to explain yourself! Hm? Who is this with you?"

"Uhm… My name is Son Gohan, sir… I'm one of Hinata's teammates"

"Son Gohan… The one who they say has shown an impressive display of strength and skill at the academy days ago, huh? Hinata did you get the chance to test this boy's abilities?"

"I-I… Y-yes… but…"

"But you've lost… of course you did… come in, we've already wasted enough time!"

"Y-yes! G-good night, Gohan-kun!"

"Yeah… Good night…"

Gohan then started to walk home

(That man… he seems way too strict… not even Piccolo's like that… and he even expected her to lose…)

The team reunited 3 days later because while Kurenai was a great ninja she was a terrible cook: the picnic she had prepared gave her and Kiba a strong indigestion.

Power levels

Gohan(holding back): 10

Hinata(with a bit more confidence): 8.2

Hiashi Hyuga: 45

Hanabi: 7.1

Neji: 13.4

Preview for the next chapter: Gohan decides to find out more about the Hyuga clan and then he and his team take on their first missions


	6. Clan matters

A saiyan among ninjas

Chapter 6: Clan matters

Gohan and Naruto were eating at Ichikaru's . Naruto was at his 5th bowl while Gohan was at his 12th.

"AND… I WIN AGAIN!" yelled the young saiyan

"Sigh… okay here, take your 10 ryos*" said the blond ninja in defeat

"Well well… this is the third time Gohan's beaten you Naruto. If this keeps up he'll reach Choji's record of 23 bowls"

"And he'll empty my wallet…"

"Hey you're the one who makes these bets, not me!"

" I know, but next time I'll beat you for sure, BELIEVE IT!"

"Heh heh… uhm?"

Gohan looked behind himself, sensing a familiar ki.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Oh… nothing… I just thought I had heard something. So tell me, are you and your team doing any missions as of lately?"

"Yeah… D-ranks… they're boring as hell! And having that bastard Sasuke on my team doesn't help getting things interesting"

"Well… my team and I should begin our first mission today since Kiba and Kurenai sensei have been ill during the last 3 days. Speaking of which, sensei told us to meet her in front of the academy within 15 minutes so I'd better get going, see ya later!"

"You too!"

Gohan waited till Naruto was far gone, then walked out of Ichikaru's , turned his sight to a lighting pole to his right and said:

"You can come out now, Hinata!"

Slowly the Hyuga girl came out of her hiding spot with a severely embarrassed expression.

"H-h-how did y-you…?"

"Let's just say my clan has an ability that lets us sense people's life essence, you were never really hidden. Now could you please care to explain why you have been following me and Naruto for the last 3 days?"

"W-w-w-well…I-I-I-I-I…"

"Hmm… Wait! Now I get it!"

"H-HUH!?"

"You're a stalker!"

Hinata's face went redder then lava.

"S-s-s-s-s-t-t-t…"

"Nah, I'm just kidding!"

"Phew…"

"You just have a thing for either me or Naruto."

If the human body could reach temperatures of over 100 degrees, Hinata's would

"Y-y-y-y-y-you a-a-a-a-and N-N-N-N-N-Naruto-kun…"

And then she fainted

"Hmm… maybe I shouldn't have teased her this much…"

20 minutes later, in front of the academy

"You're a bit late, what took you so long?" asked Kurenai

"Sorry… it's just that Hinata had a little accident"

"S-sorry…"

"Anyway, I hope you're all ready for your very first mission!"

"OUR FIRST MISSION!? WHAT IS IT?! WHAT IS IT!?" asked an exited Kiba

"You'll have to save that cat from that tree over there" she said while pointing at a tree to her left which had a small cat on top

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" said Kiba

"You've heard me. This is a D-rank mission requested from a citizen"

"B-but what kind of mission is that!? We're ninjas! We're supposed to do cool stuff like going on assassination missions or spying or I don't know! This is kiddy stuff!"

"You are all just Genins, Kiba, the lowest of ninja ranks. Genins usually do D-ranks and occasionally C-ranks, the kind of missions you're talking about are for Chuunins and Jonins"

"But it's just so stupid! I'm not going to save a cat from a tree like I'm some kind of super hero wearing spandex. I don't even like cats!"

"Sigh… fine… so does any of you want to…?"

"Leave this to me!" said Gohan as he faked some hand seals and said:

"BUKUJUTSU!(*2)"

And then he started to fly. He flew to the top of the tree and saved the cat

"Good job, Gohan! Now let's take the cat back to its owner and receive the payment!"

"Where the hell did you learn a jutsu like that!?" asked Kiba

"It's one of my clan's jutsus, besides didn't I tell you that one of my clan's special abilities is to use chakra for flight?"

"( So it's true… man, I thought he was just bluffing back then!)"

The rest of the day was not very exciting at all: they had to missions like picking up trash from the park or cleaning windows, which only helped to grow Kiba's irritation

"Hey, Hinata, can I ask you something?" asked Gohan

"W-what is it?"

"Look I don't mean to sound like I'm not minding my own business, but… did anything happen between you and your father last night? He seemed pretty angry"

"Oh.. n-no, don't worry G-Gohan-kun… n-nothing happened… m-my father is just very s-strict, that's all…"

"(She's not good at lying, is she? I COULD read her mind to see what happened last night, but that would be a serious case of invasion of privacy…)"

Later that night, in front of the Hyuga estate

( … so let's try a less serious case of invasion of privacy!)

Gohan flew up, looking through the windows, trying to find Hinata and her father

He finally found Hinata alone in a room, not wearing her jacket

(Finally! But why isn't she wearing her…?)

Before Gohan could finish that thought however Hinata took off her undershirt

"GHAAAAAAA!" screamed Gohan quickly closing his eyes and flying to the other side of the village

(OHMANOHMANOHMAN… I should NOT have seen that! Stupid Gohan, stupid! That must've been her bedroom, she was going to bed! That's what I get for trying to sneak up on her house during the night rather than during the day! Although it wasn't so bad now that I think ab… AAAH I'M BEGINNING TO THINK LIKE MASTER ROSHI!)

The next day he again went flying near the Hyuga estate, this time avoiding Hinata's bedroom. Then he found Hinata, her father and who Gohan assumed to be her sister in a room. It looked like Hinata was training with her father. Gohan flew a little closer to hear what they were saying

"You're still too slow and your attacks are far too predictable!" said Hiashi

Dodging Hinata's last blow he hit her in the stomach sending her to the other side of the room, on the floor.

"TSK! You've disappointed far too much: not only are you weaker than your younger sister, you also couldn't defeat a random boy from another village of which nobody has ever heard of. DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF WORD SPREAD THAT A HYUGA WAS BEATEN BY A NOBODY!?"

Hinata just looked down to the floor with a sad look in her eyes

The way Hiashi was treating her daughter was angering Gohan so much that he didn't even notice the golden aura that was starting to form around himself

"Why that arrogant, inhuman piece of…!"

But before Gohan could rush into the room to break the Hyuga clan leader's every bone he was stopped by a voice calling his name

"GOHAN, STOP!"

Gohan looked behind him and noticed a familiar figure on the roof of a building

"Kurenai sensei!"

"I know how you feel, but rushing in there and beating her father within an inch of his life won't do her any good."

"Wait… how do you know…?"

"About your "special abilities"? The Hokage informed every Jonin sensei about you. Don't worry, they're all trustworthy people, they can keep a secret."

"Oh… but wait! So you know how her dad treats her?"

"Yes"

"Then why don't you do anything!?"

"And what am I supposed to do, anyway? He is her father, after all. I tried convincing him that that's not the best way to treat a child, but he's way too stubborn and prideful to realize he's making a huge mistake"

"But why does he act like that? Just why!?"

"Sigh… the Hyuga clan is the most powerful clan in the whole village now that the Uchihas are almost all dead, they have a huge reputation and they want to keep it. Hinata is Lord Hiashi's eldest daughter so she was supposed to become the next clan leader, but Hinata's gentle and shy nature keeps her from reaching her father's expectations, so he acts very strictly towards her in hope that this way she will stop acting this way… but he doesn't realize he's only making things worse to her. Now he thinks she's not worthy to be the next clan leader, a title he intends to give to Hinata's little sister Hanabi, who's much more confident in her abilities than her sister"

"But… that's just… cruel…"

"I know, I've been trying to help Hinata acquire some self confidence and she made some progress thanks to Naruto… and you"

"Naruto and me?"

"Yes. You see, I'm the only person she confides in and she's once told me that she greatly admires Naruto for his never give up attitude, in fact I think she has a crush on him"

(Well, what do you know… I was actually correct with that joke I made yesterday…)

"And then there's you…"

"M-me?"

"Yes you… I've noticed how you helped her surpassing her fear during your match. She told me that she sees you under a light similar to the one she sees Naruto under,minus the crush. I think that you may be able to help her even more with her confidence issues"

"Yeah… well, I'll see what I can do. After all, I'm always willing to help a friend in need. Goodnight, sensei" as he said that he flew away, thinking of any possible ways to help Hinata deal with her issues

Notes:

*: Currency in Naruto's world

*2: The technique every dbz character uses to fly

Preview for the next chapter: This is going to be a bonus chapter. I'm going to need quite a bit of time to plan out the next chapters and since I'm gonna be very busy these next few days I'm probably not gonna upload a new chapter till this weekend, so… sorry for that. Instead this bonus chapter is not going to be canon to the story, in fact it's not even gonna be a story: it's a review. A review of Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods, since I've been wanting to give my thoughts about the movie for a long time. In this same chapter there's also going to be a rant, but not about the movie… it's about the DBZ fan base nowadays and why it's really pissing me off, as do many other fan bases in fact, but most of all the dbz one. So I hope you'll enjoy my review of the movie and understand why I think the dbz fanbase is the second worst fan base I've ever seen (second only to the Sonic fan base). If you wish to discuss about this, please do it in a POLITE way, without throwing insults at each other, which seems to be some kind of trend in all Internet forums. And as always thank you for reading, please follow and review!


	7. Gohan vs Rock Lee

A saiyan among ninjas

Chapter 7: Gohan vs Konoha's beautiful green wild beast

The team was training in the park. Shino and Kiba were training with Kurenai while Gohan was training with Hinata having asked his sensei to help her train.

"Okay, then… try hitting me" said Gohan

"W-what!? B-but you'll just dodge them"

"I know, I just want to show you something"

Hinata took a deep breath and started with a flurry of attacks which Gohan was able to easily dodge until he grabbed both of her arms

"W-wha!?"

"You have 2 main weaknesses: the first one I'm sure you're already aware of: it's your lack of 's hesitation in your hits, you're sure you're not going to hit me. If you keep going like that you'll never be able to land a hit. Be a little more confident! Keep telling yourself "I'm gonna hit him for sure!". Y'got that?"

"Y-yes!"she said as she once again tried to hit Gohan who was keeping his speed on her level to give her a fair chance. In a couple of seconds her hits became faster, forcing Gohan to block some of them

"Great! That's more like it! Keep'em coming!"

After a few minutes they stopped since Hinata was beginning to tire too much

"You did pretty good there, but we still gotta work on that confidence of yours. In due time…"

"Y-yes… t-thank you… b-but… you said I have 2 main weaknesses, what's the other one?"

"Hmm… you know what? I'll let you figure it out! After all, every good fighter can realize his or her weaknesses and then it's a matter of surpassing them. But I'll tell you this: your father also has this weakness"

"W-what!? But how could you know something like that about my father?"

"Heheheh! You'll understand once you find out what this weakness is!"

"A-alright then… C-can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Who trained you?"

"Well, I had two senseis: the first one was a man named Piccolo, he was my father's rival. He trained me during a time dad was… undergoing a special kind of training. He was a very strict man, maybe even a bit cruel in some aspects, but he had a good heart. My second sensei was my father, the strongest man I've ever known, not to mention the best father!"

"Y-your father must be a very good person…"

"Yeah… he sure was…"

"Was?"

"Sigh… he… he died three years ago…"

"O-oh! S-sorry! I-I didn't…!"

"It's ok, I've gone over it, I know he's in a better place now"

"SON GOHAN!" A voice echoes through the area

"What's that?" Gohan looked up at a tree and noticed a boy with black hair and eyes ,the biggest eyebrows he had ever seen, and wearing a green suit sitting on a branch

"Who are you?"

The boy jumped off the branch landing perfectly on the ground below and then struck some kind of pose "I AM KONOHA'S BEAUTIFUL GREEN WILD BEAST: ROCK LEE!"

Everyone sweat dropped at this

"Who the hell is this nut?" asked Kiba who, along with Shino and Kurenai, had just come over after hearing the scream

(Is he some kind of leftover member of the Ginew Force or something?) thought Gohan

(So… Guy's pupil…) thought Kurenai

"I'VE COME HERE TO HAVE A MATCH AGAINST YOU, SON GOHAN! SO I CAN TEST MY YOUTHFUL ABILITIES AGAINST YOURS!"

"O-okay… uhm… Rock Lee? I'm sorry, but I don't really wish to fight you"

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"You see… I don't really enjoy violence so I tend to avoid it whenever I can" he said with an embarrassed smile while scratching the back of his head

"Oh come on! Please! I really want to see how my skills compare against yours! Everyone knows how easily you've beaten Kiba over there, I couldn't wait to fight such a strong opponent! I've even sneaked away from my training session with my team after hearing your voice nearby!"

(He sounds just like dad… he wishes to fight strong opponents so he can get stronger…)

Lee then kneeled in front of him

"Please! I'll do everything you want! I'll even buy you enough food to last a month, just have a match with me! Pleeeaaase!" he said with 2 rivers of tears running down his eyes

"Okay, Okay… fine… I can't really say no, can I?"

"YES! THEN LET'S BEGIN!" he said while taking a fighting stance

(He's a nice guy, I can tell. I'll lower my power to his level so I can give him a fair chance. I'm actually kind of excited about this… maybe my saiyan blood is finally coming on to me…)

"I'll let you make the first move Gohan!"

"Thanks!"

As he said this, Gohan charged towards Lee who prepared to block the attack, but at the lest second Gohan disappeared and then reappeared behind him getting ready to kick him in the back, but to his surprise Lee ducked, placed his hands on the ground and kicked him in the chin. He then quickly turned and gave Gohan a powerful blow to the stomach and finally a kick to the face, sending him a few meters away.

"G-GOHAN-KUN!"

"IMPOSSIBLE! HE ACTUALLY HIT HIM!" said Kiba

(Impressive… though I'm sure Gohan is heavily holding back) thought Kurenai

Gohan got up, swiping a bit of blood from his mouth

(I underestimated him… I didn't expect him to be that fast so he took me by surprise when he dodged my kick, leaving me open to attack… maybe I should hold back just a tiny bit less…)

"You're fast Gohan, but not enough. Though I can tell you were holding back there… don't! Trust me, I can take some pain!"

"You're good… real good! And yes I was holding back there, but since you've now showed me that you're much more skilled than I thought I can use a special technique!"

"Really? Sounds interesting… what is it?"

"It's a technique created by my great-grandfather, passed down to my father and then to me"

"Created by his great-grandfather? T-that means it must be one of his clan's secret techniques!" said Hinata

"Yeah, it must be… and considering all the crazy moves he's pulled off till now, this one must be incredible!" said Kiba, trying to imagine what the technique would look like

"YOU READY!?"

"SURE!"

"JANKEN*!(Rock, paper 'n scissors technique)"

Gohan dashed full speed towards Lee who was getting his guard up

"CHYOKI!(Scissors)"

Gohan poked Lee in the eyes, blinding him

"GHAAA!"

"GU!(Rock)"

He punched Lee in the stomach, causing him to bend over

"PA!(Paper)"

He hit Lee with the palm of his hand, making him crash against a tree, snapping it in half

Kurenai, Hinata and Shino looked impressed by the technique

Kiba did not

"What kind of move was that!? A game of rock, paper and scissors!?"

"The sheer power and speed of that attack…. Was staggering…" said Shino

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me, Shino!"

"I-it's on par with the Juken…" said Hinata

"NOT YOU TOO, HINATA!"

Lee slowly got up. He had a few cuts across his body

"That… that technique was truly amazing, Son Gohan… first you blinded me, then you took advantage of my guard drop to land a punch and then send me flying… that must be at least an A rank technique…"

"OH COME ON!" screamed Kiba

"… but if you don't mind, I'd like to try it out myself this time!"

"Sure, why not? Though I seriously doubt that you'll be able to hit me with my own attack"

"Okay, then… HERE I GO!"

He dashed towards Gohan at full speed

"JANKEN! CHYOKI!"

Gohan got ready to defend his eyes, expecting Lee to try poking them, but he instead received a punch to the stomach

"GUH!"

"HA! I'VE FOOLED YOU! I screamed scissors but used rock, taking you off guard!"

"N-not bad…you're clever…"

"Is this even a real fight anymore?" said Kiba while face palming

(If the Hokage hadn't told me about what he can do I would never have believed that this boy is currently the most powerful being on the planet…) thought Kurenai with a drop of sweat running down the side of her face

"Okay, since you're so good at learning fighting techniques, let's see if you can learn this: my favorite technique!"

"Your favorite? I can't wait to see it! Show it to me!" said Lee with sheer excitement in his voice

Gohan faked a few hand seals and then cupped his hands to his side

(What kind of pose is that?) thought Lee

"What? Another stupid move?" said Kiba

"No…" said Shino

"And how can YOU tell?"

"My bugs are afraid to come out…"

"What?"

Just then Akamaru quickly hid inside Kiba's jacket, shaking like a leaf

"Akamaru, what's wrong?"

Some sort of blue light appeared in Gohan's hands

Ka…..Me….

"W-what's that?" asked Hinata

Ha….Me…

(H-he's not planning to…!?) thought Kurenai

HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He thrust his hands forwards shooting that blue light towards Lee in the form of an energy beam

Lee had just enough time to jump high up, avoiding the beam which exploded with enough force to create a small crater and forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

"W-what kind of attack was that!?" said Lee looking down at the smoking crater the attack caused

"HEADS UP!"

"WHA…!?"

Lee had no time to react as he was double kicked by Gohan into the ground, forming a Lee sized crater

(Oh man… I overdid it! I put too much strength into that one!)

"L-Lee! Are you okay?"

Lee slowly got up, the left side of his face completely red because of Gohan's attack

"Anf…anf…I'm fine… don't worry… I… I can still go for more!l"

This surprised Gohan

(Woah, he's really persistent! But he's lying, his Ki has dropped, he's in no condition to keep fighting)

"What the hell is that guy made of!? After all that and he can still stand!?" said Kiba

(He's just like Guy described him… he's got an incredible fighting spirit and now he's standing up thanks to sheer will power…) thought Kurenai

(This is bad… real bad… that last hit felt like a meteor had come down and hit me… and he's not even tired. He's truly an amazing opponent… maybe Neji will have to give up the title of best genin in all of Konoha… but still… I won't go down so easily! Guy sensei, I'm sorry… but I'm going to have to open some of the gates…)

"That's enough, Lee" someone said

Everyone looked up and saw a tall man identical to Lee standing on a tree branch

"GUY SENSEI!"

"Who's that guy?" asked Kiba

"You've said it… he's Might Guy, Lee's sensei" responded Kurenai

Guy jumped off the branch and walked in front of Lee

"I've been watching the entire fight"

"YOU WERE?"

"Yes, and I've gotta say that you're both amazing. Lee…the way you copied Gohan's technique earlier was both flawless and clever…"

"IT WAS JUST ROCK, PAPER AND SCISSORS, DAMN IT!" screamed Kiba

"… and the way you kept getting up after each attack was incredible"

"T-THANK YOU, GUY SENSEI!"

"While you, Gohan… your strength, speed and techniques were beyond anything I've ever seen a genin do"

"Heheheh! Thank you, sir"

"However, Lee… sneaking out during your training session and going to fight someone without my permission is something that will not go unpunished."

"Y-yes, I know!"

"Come here!"

Lee stepped in front of Guy, who slapped him with enough force to send him flying

This shocked everyone

"HEY, WHAT THE HECK!? WHY DID YOU….HUH!?"

Gohan didn't have the time to finish his sentence as he noticed Guy crying

"Y-you stupid boy… you know how much I care about you… why do you make do this!?"

"Guy sensei…"

"LEE!"

"GUY SENSEI!"

They both hugged together with rivers of tears running down their faces, leaving everyone else to watch in utter confusion

"So there you are! We were starting to get worried!" said someone(again)

"Who…!? TENTEN! And… Neji!" said Lee

Everyone turned to see a girl with brown hair and eyes and a kid with long hair and the Byakugan

(I guess that one is related to Hinata…) thought Gohan, but then he saw that Hinata was hiding behind Kurenai at the sight of that boy

(Something tells me her father isn't her only personal problem…)

"So you're Gohan, huh? Nice to meet you, I'm Tenten, Lee's teammate"

"Nice to meet you , too!" Gohan said with a bow

Neji looked around to see the small chaos created from Gohan and Lee's fight, then approached the former

"I suppose all of this is the result of the fight between you and Lee… impressive… my name is Neji Hyuga and I look forward to testing your abilities against mine. Of course… since I am a true prodigy of the Hyuga clan, the most powerful clan in the village, you stand very little chance against me." Said Neji with a smirk

"Well, uhm… nice to meet you, too I guess… yeah you can say I'm pretty strong, though I don't really look forward to fighting you."

"I can't blame you…"

"I mean I don't wish to hurt you nor do I wish to ruin your pride by beating you!"

"Are you implying that an unknown ninja like you has a chance at beating a prodigy such as me!?"

"Well my father used to say that even the weakest of warriors can become as strong as elites if they train hard enough."

"Well, then your father must be the greatest fool of this world"

This struck a nerve

"Well, I don't know anything about your father but if he was the one who gave you this attitude then he must be an arrogant jerk, just like you!"

This also struck a nerve

"DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT MY FATHER THAT WAY!"

"ENOUGH!" said Guy

"Kurenai, I'm sorry but I think it's best for us to take our leave before things get too heated up"

"I understand, don't worry. Good bye!"

"Good bye!"

"Gohan, next time we fight I'm gonna be much stronger, I promise, so get ready!" said Lee

"Of course! Good luck with your training!"

And with that team Guy left

Gohan knew that he had just made a new friend, but also a new enemy

"Okay, I suppose we can call it a day. Meet me tomorrow outside the village entrance, you're going to your first C-rank mission!" said Kurenai

"YES, FINALLY!" said Kiba

"Why outside the entrance?" asked Shino

"This mission was requested by someone not from this village, but from a little farm a bit far from here, so it's better if we meet at 5.00 A.M tomorrow. We're also going to stay there for a few days so bring everything essential with you"

"A few days away from home…" muttered Hinata

"Okay! I'm gonna go home and pack my things! Sorry if I'm in a rush but I'm really hungry! See you tomorrow!" said Gohan as he ran home

"BYE!" said everyone

A few minutes later, the rest of team 8 (minus Kurenai) was walking back to their homes

"I don't trust him" said Kiba

"Who?" asked Shino

"Gohan"

"W-what? Why?" asked Hinata

"Oh come on, guys! Use your brains! A guy coming from some unknown village nobody has ever heard of, from a clan nobody has ever heard of, is made a ninja on the fly… it's just too odd!"

"Well, now that you mention it…" said Kiba

"And his techniques? What the heck!? After images? Shooting energy from your hands? What kind of ninja has ever done that?"

"H-his clan has to be incredibly powerful" said Hinata

"Well if it's so powerful how come nobody has ever heard of it? The Hyuga clan is the strongest in the village and it's known all over the world!"

"What are trying to say?" asked Shino

"I'm trying to say that there's much more to Gohan that Kurenai sensei is willing to tell us about. And I'm gonna find out what it is…"

Meanwhile, in the DBZ universe

Otherworld

Goku was training as hard as ever. He's been doing this for the last three years. He had already reached Super Saiyan 2 and managed to surpass his son. He was now training to see if he could reach a level even further beyond

"GOKU! HEY, GOKU!" yelled King Kai

"Huh? What's wrong King Kai?"

"I… uhm… have some pretty bad news…"

"What is it? Did something happen on Earth?"

"Well nothing that will really endanger the planet or any of your friends, but… it's about your son…"

"What about Gohan?"

"You see… he had an accident in that friend of yours Bulma's lab a few days ago and he was… uhm… warped to an alternate universe…" said King Kai preparing for Goku's reaction

"WHAT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!?"

"I was doing some important stuff, I didn't have the time to see what was happening on Earth!"

"Important stuff? Like getting into fights with the other King Kais and sun bathe like you've been doing every day for the last three years?"

"GRR! LOOK, THIS ISN'T THE POINT! THE POINT IS THAT YOUR SON MAY NOW BE IN DANGER! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT UNIVERSE HE ENDED UP IN, SO I DON'T KNOW IF THE PEOPLE THERE ARE DANGEROUS OR NOT!"

"I really want to help him, but how can I? I'm dead, I can't go back to the living world… and even if I could, I doubt my Instant Transmission would get me to that universe since I can't even sense Gohan's ki."

"Hmm… actually… there is a way!"

"Really!? What is it!?"

"I could contact the King Kais of the other 11 universes, see what universe your son has been warped to and ask one of them to send you to that universe's Otherworld!"

"There's a King Kai who can do that?"

"Yes, every universe's King Kais have specific characteristics that differentiate us from each other: we King Kais of this universe are the most powerful, while there are others who can teleport between universes"

"That's great! But… even then, how will I be able to go meet Gohan in the living world?"

"I'm surprised you've already forgotten: souls who accomplished heroic deeds during their lifetimes will have the possibility to walk in the living world once again just for a single day! Which means that if you manage to go to that universe's Otherworld you'll have the chance to ask that universe's King Enma this favor. It will only count for that universe, meaning that you'll be able to do this again in the future in this universe"

"Awesome! Let's not waste any time then, King Kai! I wanna see if my son's ok as soon as possible!"

Power levels

Rock Lee: 11.5

Tenten: 8.7 ( her weapons make her dangerous)

Gohan's kamehameha ( while holding back): 30

King Kai: 3000

Goku (normal state, after 3 years of training in the Otherworld): 150000000

Ssj: 7500000000

Ssj grade two( the form Vegeta used against Cell): 900000000

Ssj grade three( the form Trunks used against Cell): 1000000000

Ssj2: 15000000000

Gohan ssj: 4000000000

Ssj2: 8000000000

Preview: Team 8's first C rank mission! Let's see how well Gohan will do without blowing up the continent! What is the Hyuga's weakness Gohan is speaking of ? ( Before you ask, it's not the Byakugan's blind spot, it's worse than that). Will Goku be able to meet his son? Find out next time!

Author's note: Yeah, I know I said I would make a review of Battle of Gods and a rant on the dbz fanbase, but I decided not to do it anymore: after all you're here to have fun reading a story, not to read someone ranting about something! Just know that I liked the movie and if I ever write a sequel to this story Beerus and Whis are going to be in it. My apologies

Speaking of which, since the Chuunin exams are growing nearer I'll ask you this: who do you want Gohan to fight against during the second exam? Keep in mind that I won't accept these as a request: Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara and Neji.

Oh and sorry for the huge delay, I've been really busy during this last month. I can't tell when the next chapter is going to come out, but rest assured that it will come out… eventually…


	8. Suspicion

A saiyan among ninjas

Chapter 8: Suspicion

The next day, 4.15 AM

Gohan had packed all the things he needed for his next mission (mostly food) and had already had a quick breakfast (only 5 bowls of cereal)

"So… where are you going on this mission?" asked Naruto, who woke up 10 minutes ago

"Kurenai sensei said we'd be going to a farm a bit far from here, but we don't know the full details yet"

"Oh, man… you're already going on your first C rank… this is so unfair! Why won't Kakashi sensei let us go to a C rank too!?"

"Maybe if you keep asking him every day of the week you'll convince him. That's how Kiba did it!"

"Really? I've gotta keep that one in mind"

"Well, since I don't wanna be late I'll have to go now! See you in a week, buddy!"

"Best of luck!"

As Gohan was running through the streets he was stopped by a voice

"Hello, Gohan!"

"Huh…? Lord Hokage! Good morning, sir!"

"Good morning to you, too. I see you're bringing quite the luggage with you" he said pointing at the backpack Gohan had on his back, which looked like it would burst at any time

"Oh, yes, you see: me and my team are…"

"…going on your first mission outside of the village, I know. I was just going to give you my regards. I've also been informed of your fight with young Lee yesterday"

"Oh that… he's a pretty funny guy… he's also got a lot of determination. Reminds me of my father"

"Yes, but I have to warn you: Guy told me that you used a very peculiar technique there. Since the only ones who saw it were Leaf ninjas I'm okay with that but try not to use it while you're outside the village. We don't want any unwanted attention towards us"

"Of course. Uhm… sir, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away"

"If one of the reasons you allowed me to stay in this village to keep an eye on Naruto's "problem" why wasn't I put in his team?"

"I wasn't the one who decided the team formations, Iruka was. He told me he didn't want you to be like some kind of watchdog, so he put you in team 8. After all, you're capable of sensing ki, and that's one of the two things which chakra is made of, so if the nine tails should ever break the seal you should be able to sense it, and with your speed no matter where you are you'll be able to get to it in no time, correct?"

"Yes, but… that would mean exposing my powers"

"I know, but that's the worst case scenario. Just keep a close "sense" on Naruto all the time, okay?"

"Yes, sir, I'll do what I can"

"Good. Now go, your team must be waiting for you"

"Oh right! Goodbye!"

5 minutes later, at the village entrance

"There you are, Gohan! I thought you had forg- OH MY GOD, WHAT'S WITH THAT BACKPACK!?" said Kurenai

"I mostly put food in it"

"Food? But I thought I told you to bring only the essentials"

"And I did!"

"They're going to feed us where we're going to, you know"

"That's good to hear! But I wanted to bring this just in case!Haha!"

"Sigh… idiot…" muttered Kiba

"D-do you need help? It looks like it weighs a lot…" said Hinata

"Nah, don't worry, I'm used to wearing weights during training sessions, this is nothing!"

After 10 minutes of walking

"Hey Hinata"

"Huh?"

"So that guy, Neji… is he related to you?"

"Y-yes… he's my cousin"

"Why did you hide behind Kurenai sensei as soon as you saw him?"

"O-oh… well… I-I was just s-shy… t-that's all…"

"Hmm… I realized you were related once I saw his eyes… speaking of which… can I ask you a curiosity?"

"S-sure…"

"So those eyes of yours have x-ray vision, right? Does that mean you can also see through people's clothes?"

"Y-yes I c-W-W-WAIT! I'D NEVER…!" she said as her face got as red as a tomato

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'd never do such a thing! ( Though considering her crush on Naruto I wouldn't be surprised if she has actually tried at least once…)"

"So Gohan… care to tell us something about your clan for a change?" asked Kiba with a smirk

"M-my clan?"

"Yeah… I mean, we've never heard of this "Son clan", but from what you've showed us till now it seems pretty interesting. I think it'd only be fair for you to talk about it since Hinata has told you about her clan's special ability. Does your clan have any special abilities outside of what you've showed us? Maybe a kekkei genkai?"

"W-well…"

"Come on… Hinata's clan has the Byakugan, mine has ninja dogs and Shino's got bugs, what about yours, huh?"

"Uhm… we can create blasts of pure chakra like you saw me do yesterday, and we also have the bukujutsu which makes us fly, that's all…"

"They're just special jutsus, I've heard of other ninjas who can do similar stuff too , I'm talking about really unique abilities, y'know… something that only people from your clan will ever be able to do"

(Darn it, he's got me! I 'm sure he won't be satisfied until I show him something… but…)

"K-Kiba-kun… if Gohan-kun wants to keep it a secret he must have a valid reason"

"Yeah, but you told us everything about the Byakugan when we were kids as a sign of trust in your friends. Real friends shouldn't keep secrets from each other. If he really is our friend he shouldn't keep anything from us!"

"What's going on here?" asked Kurenai, who had just started listening to the conversation

"Kiba, you're acting like a jerk" said Shino

"It's okay, Shino… he's right… I shouldn't keep secrets from my friends…"

He stopped walking and dropped his backpack. Everybody stopped and looked at him. Gohan and Kiba were staring at each other

"There IS one ability unique to my clan only: it's called the Super Saiyan"

"Super Saiyan? Now, that sounds silly, but considering the first technique you used against Lee yesterday, I'm not surprised"

"Trust me, it's not silly. You can say it's a kekkei genkai, like Hinata's, only it doesn't just change my eyes… but I guess it'd be best if I just showed you"

He then clenched his fists and put his arms to his sides

"What's he…!?" asked Kiba

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Gohan screamed and he was engulfed in a golden, flame-like aura, which created a wind strong enough to push everyone back. Everyone had to cover their eyes to not be blinded by the light, but when they opened them they had one of the biggest shocks of their lives

Gohan now had golden hair and eyebrows, his eyes had turned an emerald green and was covered in a flaming, golden aura

"This is a Super Saiyan… this form greatly enhances my strength, speed, endurance and so on … are you happy now, Kiba?"

(Incredible… the Hokage told me about this form but seeing it in person…) thought Kurenai

Gohan powered down and picked up his backpack

"Now can we please get going?"

"Wait! I still have some questions! Why did you come to this village anyway?"

"I wanted to find a good place to resume training after all these years, I was practicing a teleportation jutsu and accidentally wound up here"

"Resume training? Didn't you say you were a pacifist? And why would you wanna train outside your…"

"Enough, Kiba! He has his reasons and you don't need to know them. After all, it's not like you've ever told us about your clan's secrets…" said Kurenai

"Grr… okay, fine… (You win this round…)"

The team resumed their trip

"T-that was a really impressive skill, Gohan-kun!" said Hinata

"Hehe! Thanks! Dad taught me how to obtain it, I had to work really hard for it!"

"So it's not something that is available since birth?"

"Nope! Say… you've never told me about how that fighting style you used against me works…"

"T-the juken works by hitting certain point of the body to block the flow of chakra and damage inner organs"

"Woah, cool… (Damage inner organs? That means that if I actually had chakra instead of just ki I could really have lost that match…)"

"W-what about you? What did your mentors teach you?"

"Well, Piccolo initially taught me how to take care of myself, and then he started teaching me how to fight. The thing I found harder to do was dodging…"

"Dodging?"

"Yeah… it took me a while to learn how to do it properly… anyway, he also taught me the Masenko. Dad taught me the two techniques I used yesterday. Now it's your turn, how does your dad train you?"

"U-uhm… f-father is pretty s-strict, b-but he means well… he taught me everything I know about the juken…"

(If that's her definition of "meaning well"…)

Another 10 minutes later

"Hey, sensei, you didn't tell us what we're suppose to do in this mission" said Kiba

"Oh,right! I'm sorry, I forgot! Two days ago we got a request from the woman who lives in the farm we're heading to along with her husband: a group of thugs comes at their place every day to ask them for money, otherwise they'll smash the entire place. Our job is to keep watch there for a week"

"I-it sounds dangerous…" said Hinata

"They're just random criminals, they're not even ninjas. Genins like you should be able to take care of them with no effort"

"You've said that a couple lives there: who are they?" asked Gohan

"The woman's name is Naoko Norimaki, while her husband's name is Akira Norimaki"

"Wait, you mean THAT Akira Norimaki!?" asked Kiba in disbelief

"I thought you'd heard of him"

"I heard he's a very skilled ninja! He used to live in the Leaf Village, but then abandoned it 10 years ago"

"He was getting old and he also had an accident which cost him the use of his legs, so he and his family moved to live a quieter life"

"Man! Maybe I should ask him his autograph!"

About 2 hours later

( Gosh, we've been walking for ages! Doesn't this world have any cars?) thought Gohan

"Huff…puff… I'm exhausted… how long before we get there?" asked Kiba

"Not much, there it is!" said Kurenai pointing to her right

Everyone looked in that direction and noticed a small and modest looking farm with some chickens running in the yard and a barn

"Let's go knocking at the door" said Kurenai

She walked up to it and knocked. After a few seconds the voice of an old woman said:

"Who is it?"

"We're the leaf ninjas that you asked to come over, madam"

The door opened revealing a short, old woman who wore glasses and had her hair tied up in a bun

"Sorry, it's just that with those bandits coming here every time you can never be too careful"

"We understand"

"Come in, make yourselves at home! I'll go and bring my husband"

And with that she went to another room

"Well, she seems like a nice old lady" commented Kiba

Then the woman came back carrying an old man on a wheelchair. He was completely bald and had a long, white beard

(Whoa… he looks just like master Roshi…) thought Gohan

"Hello there! You look like a fine team of young men… AND YOU!" said the man pointing at Kurenai

"M-me, mister Norimaki?"

"Yes, you! You are just perfect! The hair, the eyes, and especially these two beauties…" he said while clearly trying to grab Kurenai's breasts, before being stopped by a punch on the head from his wife

"YOU DIRTY, OLD PERVERT! YOU NEVER CHANGE DO YOU!? IN FRONT OF ME, NO LESS! ARE YOU THAT DESPERATE!?"

"YOU OLD WITCH! YOU ALMOST CRACKED MY HEAD IN HALF THERE, WHAT ARE YOU, NUTS!?"

(… and he acts like him too…)

(THIS is the famous Akira Norimaki!? Maybe I'd rather not get that autograph…) thought Kiba

"Please forgive my husband for his rudeness, put down your backpacks. Would you like something to drink? You look really tired"

"YES, THANK YOU!" said Kiba

After a few minutes

"So… if I may ask… what's up with those bandits, and why are they pestering you of all people?" asked Gohan

"Those bastards are nothing but a bunch of cowards, they come from a small village nearby, but since the authorities there would never allow them to do whatever they want without getting caught, they've begun threatening us for money. They come here once every day, usually after lunch time… darn… if I could still use my legs I'd…" said Akira

"How many of them are there?" asked Kurenai

"They usually come in groups of four, but we really can't tell how many there actually are"

"Well, anyway I think a week is all that we'll need to take care of them. After all they're just common thugs, not ninjas"

"Well I say let's worry about them when the time comes, in the meantime I've prepared the kids' bedroom, so if you'll follow me…?" said Naoko

She let the team down a corridor

"Your room is behind that door to the right. Don't go into the door to the left: we're having some… uhm… maintenance issues"

"Ok, thank…"

"OH wait, I forgot to tell you: we only have two beds available, so you'll have to… share…"

"S-s-s-share!?" said Hinata getting redder and redder

"Okay, then: Gohan, you sleep with Shino, I'll sleep with Hinata if you don't min-OUCH!" said Kiba before being interrupted by Shino who was tugging at his ear

"No, you're sleeping with me, smart guy…"

"Okay, then I'm going to sleep on the floor" said Gohan

"G-Gohan-kun, that's not necessary. I'll sleep on the floor, while you…"

" . . End of discussion"

Later during launch

Gohan had just finished eating his 36th bowl of rice

"Another one, please!"

"I've heard of people with big appetites, but this is pushing it…" said Akira

"How the hell can a guy put all that food into his stomach and not burst!?" asked Kiba

"Maybe he's got some kind of pocket dimension in his stomach…" said Shino

"T-that's like the appetite of a hundred Akimichis…" said Kurenai

Just then someone violently knocked at the door

"Hey, old timers! We're here for the usual "collection"!"

"T-they're here!" said Naoko

"No problem, we'll take care of this" said Kurenai getting up

"Heheheh… this is gonna be fun!" said Kiba while cracking his knuckles

They went outside face to face with 4 individuals armed with bats and stuff alike.

"Who the hell are you kids? Where are those ol' geezers?"

"Oh, you don't need to know, you're facing us now!" said Kiba

The four burst out in laughter

"HAHAHAHA! YOU!? AGAINST…GAHAHAHAH!"

"Okay, I'll leave this all to you. I'll only intervene if it's necessary" said Kurenai

"It's 4 of them against 4 of us… good, I'll go first! Get ready, Akamaru!"

"Bark!"

GAZUGA!

Both Kiba and Akamaru turned into drills and slammed full force into one of the criminals, who went flying against a tree

"Heh! Pushover!"

Gohan was shocked: not because of the strength of Kiba's attack, but because he couldn't sense the man's ki anymore

"K-Kiba, you…you've killed him!"

"Yeah, so?"

Gohan didn't have the time to answer as one of the thugs attempted to smash his head with a crowbar. Gohan disappeared and then reappeared behind him to deliver a blow to the neck, which knocked the guy unconscious

Shino was also under attack by one of them, but was having no trouble blocking the blows

"When are you gonna land a punch, huh!?" said the guy

"I don't need to: I'm just waiting for them to get into position"

"Them?"

The thug suddenly felt something crawl up his legs: it was bugs

"W-WHA!? G-GET THEM OFF ME!"

He fell on the ground in panic as the bugs entered his mouth, nose and ears, suffocating him

"SHINO, STOP IT, THAT'S ENOUGH!" said Gohan

"Why are you getting all worked up like this? I'm just doing my job"

"Y-your job!?"

Hinata was having trouble blocking her attacker's blows, not because he was too fast but because she was too scared to react. She then accidentally tripped and fell on the ground

"N-no!"

"Say goodbye, sweetie!" said the thug preparing to stab her with a knife, but before he could do that his wrist was stopped by Kurenai, who looked at him dead in the eyes

"Die" she muttered as she took the knife from his hand and used it to slice the man's throat

"K-KURENAI SENSEI!" screamed Gohan

"What's the matter, why haven't you killed the one who attacked you?"

"K-kill!? No! I mean… why are you all doing this!? It's not necessary!"

"Not necessary? TSK! I knew it, he's a pussy. I'll deal with that one" said Kiba who started walking towards the man Gohan had knocked out with a kunai in his hand

"W-wait!" said Gohan but was stopped by Kurenai

"Gohan!"

"But sensei!"

"Look Gohan I know this is hard for you, but you have to understand that we are ninjas: we don't spare our enemies, we eliminate them, whether we like it or not. It's our job"

"B-but…"

She walked close to him and whispered in his ears

"And besides, you have killed before too"

"Y-yeah, but… the ones I killed were… I mean there was no other options, they weren't even human… these however…"

"I know what you mean, it wasn't easy the first time for me either,but you'll get used to it over time"

"I…I guess…"

He then noticed that Hinata was still on the ground with a very depressed look on her face, so he decided to talk to her

"Hey Hinata, what happened back there? That guy wasn't so tuff, you should've been able to take him out with no problem!"

"I-I… I'M SORRY!" she said before she got up and ran inside the house

"HINATA, WAIT!"

"Let her go, Gohan. She needs some time to herself" said Kurenai

( I can guess what happened… fighting one of your friends is one thing, but fighting someone who wants to kill you is another, so she must have panicked. She can't go on like this forever… I'm sure that she will get more confident over time, but until then she won't be able to go into missions without seriously risking her life. She needs to get more confident in her abilities and fast… and I'm afraid I know just the way to do that…)

Later that day, outside the farm

"Okay team, I think it's about time you learn something new" said Kurenai

"What is it?" asked Kiba

"Climbing on trees"

"PFT! That's easy! I do that all the time!"

"…with your feet"

"What!?"

"Just watch"

She quietly walked up a tree like it was nothing, surprising everyone

"H-how!?"

"You do this by concentrating just the right amount of chakra in your feet: not too much but not too little. This training will teach you how to control your chakra properly. Come on, try!"

The next half hour team 8 practiced climbing that tree with their feet: Shino and Kiba were making progress, Gohan saw no need in practicing since he could fly, but Hinata had failed every attempt. Since she got out of their bedroom she has had the most depressed look Gohan had ever seen

"Hey Gohan, why don't you also try? I know you can fly, but it's to test how well you can control your power"

"W-well, I can try…" he said concentrating a little bit of ki into his feet, but as soon as he stepped on the tree it instantly caught fire, shocking everyone

"THE HELL!?" said Kiba

"M-maybe that was a bit too much, don't you think?" said Kurenai

"Oops, my bad!"

A few minutes later

"Kurenai sensei, can I ask you something?" said Gohan

"Sure, what is it?"

He whispered something in her ear

"Alright, you have my permission, but please be careful" she said in a serious tone

"Hey, Hinata! Follow me! We're gonna go train in the woods for a while!"

"W-what…? I-in the woods? B-but why?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, now let's go!"

The both started walking towards the woods

"Where the hell is he taking her? I don't like this… Kurenai sensei, can we go too?" said Kiba

"No, you still have to finish your training session, they have a special permission"

(Special permission? What does that mean? I swear if that guy lays one finger on her…)

Deep in the woods

"G-Gohan-kun… if you're taking me to train with you… please don't bother… you saw how I failed this morning… I was pathetic… I don't blame you if you're disappointed in me. I… I'm sorry you had to waste your time on me… I"

"Shut up…" he said as he suddenly stopped

"W-what…!?"

Gohan unexpectedly turned Super Saiyan shocking Hinata

"G-G-Gohan-kun, w-what are you…!?"

"DODGE!" he screamed as he kicked her in the stomach, making her crash into a tree

"GAH! G…Gohan-kun…! W-what… w-why…!?"

"You'd better start fighting without hesitation this time, because this time I won't hold any punches"

A.N: Aaaaand… cliffhanger! I love them… Okay first off, sorry for the long delay. Second… I'm a dumbass… I was trying to edit a few things about the first chapter and accidently ended up deleting the whole story! Luckily I still had the original files, so I fixed it immediately, but damn I almost had a heart attack! It's been a long time since I've felt THIS stupid. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll keep updating more!


End file.
